Center of the Rose
by lucky jinx
Summary: Rosalie has never had privacy. WIth mind-reading, future reading, and mood reading vampires that live with her, nothing can be kept a secret. Now given the chance to go on reality show - she takes it. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to go on the show...
1. forget this

**A/N: Welcome to the 1st chapter of Center of the Rose. This is my first fanfic, so I'm going to see how it turns out - constructive criticism will be gladly accepted. I know it may seem stupid at first, but seriously - it gets better!**

**Reviews make the world go 'round. :)**

**At least mine. **

* * *

_The average woman would rather have beauty than brains, because the average man can see better than he can think._

* * *

I have no privacy in my life. Knowing my thoughts, feelings, and future 24/7 is worse than having paparazzi on your back every time you go outside. I was getting frustrated with my family. Edward, Jasper, and Alice all knew it. I tried to act like nothing was going on and that I was perfectly fine but it wasn't a worthwhile cause. Alice immeditly put the question on me while we were shopping.

"Are you bored with us?" She asked me, with such innocent it felt like she was asking her parents if they were getting a divorce.

I was stunned. "No." I responded without even thinking about what I was going to say. I picked up a low red v-neck shirt.

Alice sighed. "Me and Edward have been talking, and we think that.... That you're going to leave us soon. That shirt will look good on you, by the way." She told me, eyeing the shirt. Things like that made me annoyed - I want to tell for myself if it looks good on me. Anything would, really.

"Oh, okay." I replied, avoiding her question.

Alice gazed up at me. "Look, I know it must be tough for you, so why not take a little break?"

"What kind of break?" I asked her, curious.

"Maybe one without Edward, or Jasper, Bella, Renesme, Carslile or Esme, and without even me or Emmett."

I was confused. "So what kind of break is it?"

Alice nodded her head towards somebody who was walking towards us. He looked professional. Once he got to us, he started speaking. "Hello, I am Mr. Von Smoth; a Scout for model talent. We are starting a new reality TV series called, 'V-Model' and would love it if," He looked at us both. "Either of you ladies would send in a video submission for the contest." He pulled out two cards from his pocket. "Here's the information you'll need to send it in." The guy smiled at us. "I'm really looking forward to watching your videos." Then he started walking away.

I turned to Alice. "I suppose he's not kidding?"

"Nope. You're entering the contest." She's wouldn't let me forget this.

* * *

"Ready...? 3.. 2... 1... Starting talking!" Alice snapped at me. Her pixie-like presence had disappeared into an cranky director. Alice was back to her old self. I didn't know why she was even making me do this, I'd rather vacation in the Bahamas. The Voltri would probably come kill our family if they found out. I put on the best fake smile I could, looking at myself in the video camera's lens; I looked pretty good. Alice coughed to get my attention back to the video camera. Right.

"Hi my name is Rosalie Hale, and I'm sending you this video to audition for V-Model." I starting droning on with my well-rehearsed speech about how I've wanted to model since I was little. Alice was trying as hard as possible not to laugh about the whole thing. I put in some stuff like my real parents put me in an orphan shelter.

I'd like to see them fall for that little speech.

Alice pressed the red button with her french manicured fingernail on the recording machine that stops it. We looked up at each other for half a second and starting laughing so hard we had to squint our eyes to see. We had stopped breathing so it still looked like we were laughing, but somebody just pressed mute. I had never laughed this hard in my _life. _It felt like someone had just put five gallons of laughing pas into the room.

I was the first one to recover from the fit; remembering that I might actually have to go to the stupid auditions. Alice was still rolling on the ground laughing, I looked at her questionably – but she didn't stop giggling. "Alice?" I asked her. She still didn't stop laughing. I gave up and went to find Emmett, who was watching collage football downstairs on the flat screen plasma TV. It was two times bigger than the one Edward broke. I ran down the stairs, and jumped on his lap – interrupting his game. At first he looked surprised, the frustrated, than happy.

I leaned in closer to him and whispered, "Alice made me to send a audition video to that new weird reality show."

Emmett scrunched his nose up. "Does it have to do with modeling? I read online about some new reality show that you would call stupid. V-Model, I think...." Seeing my stunned expression, he figured it was V-Model. Emmett started laughing.

"It's not funny! What if I really have to go be on the show!" I replied exasperated.

"Have fun, hope they upload your video submission on youtube or something since I know you won't let me watch it." Emmett told me.

"Oh, whatever... It's not like they are personally going to watch it, no one will, probably – it'll get lost or something in the mail."

"NO IT WILL NOT! I'VE MADE SURE IT'LL GO THROUGH THE MAIL!" Alice yelled from upstairs. In a flash she was downstairs next to Emmett and I. She was bursting with energy – practically bouncing off the ceiling. "They're already decided you're going to the auditions, with just one look at your video!" That made no sense! She was bluffing.

Emmett burst out laughing again, and continued to do so until I gave him a mean glare. It was his turn to look guilty. They both knew I really didn't want to go to V-Model. Sighing, I asked, "So what's going to happen there?"

Alice ponded for a second, her eyes glazing over. "Well... It depends. You're going to be amazing though, with being a beautiful/graceful vampire and all." Kiss-up. Thanks for reminding me that I'm a vampire. I nearly forgot.

I laughed at her while hugging Emmett in a tight grip. "So are you going to tell me what to do?"

Alice smirked at me and said, "Nope."

My jaw dropped for a second, then quickly regaining myself I nearly yelled at Alice, " I might just expose myself to the world I am a vampire on cable!!" My voice was slick with venom, threatening death in every syllable.

In one movement I gracefully (_duh)_ got up from Emmett's lap and went to my room to pack. Alice was wise not to bug me. It must of been hard for her, too, since she was looking forward to helping me pack all of my things.

* * *

It was weeks before I got a reply back. I was still mad at Alice for not telling me what I would have to do at the auditions so I lived in solitude. When I did get the letter back I quickly brought it to my room and closed the door. Edward might read my mind to see what it was, but Alice still was staying out of my future. The letter I got back was think and in an envelope. The first paper I pulled out was a "personal letter from Lucy Lank". Who Lucy Lank is, I will never know. It was covered in the most girly way possible. It was a pink doily with little hearts everywhere, flowers crawling up the sides, and - my personal favorite touch - kiss marks all over.

_Rosalie Hale-_

_Hey girl!! This is Lucy saying that you made it to the top 32 girls on  
V-Model. Congratulations on being on the first season! I'm giving you  
a ticket to come see me and the other 31 contestants in L.A.! You just have to  
sign some forms – no biggie though! See ya then!!_

_Love,  
Lucy Lank_

Yeah, personal. It really amused me how Lucy's signature was just copied on a scanner. To a human eye it may seem real, but not to mine. Who would even want her autograph? She must not be important if I had never heard of her. I laughed to myself when I saw there was another heart at the end of her name. Very original. I started sorting through the papers I had to sign, and it said nothing about vampires not being allowed in the competition.

They were mostly these issues about being publicized on cable. You couldn't get mad at the cameraman or physically hurt any other contestant. All that jazz.

** Real Name: **Rosalie Hale  
** Nickname: Rosalie Hale?  
**** Birthday:  
Age:  
School Studies:  
Favorite Color:  
Favorite Song:  
Favorite Book:  
Hobbies:  
**

I was having a hard time concentrating on the form it because it was just really funny to me for some reason. Signing to myself, I heard Carslile coming up to my room.

He opened the door, walking over to the edge of my couch and sitting down. He motioned for me come sit next to him, though standing up would have been just as easy.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked his curiously, sitting down.

He sighed and looked up at me. I could see my curious look in the reflection of his eyes, not a bad look for me. "This whole model audition you are going to. I really don't think it's very appropriate to do so. Your classmates from the 70s or so might recognize you. You could loose your self-control. Your eyes could change color..." Carslile paused for a second, carefully wording what he would say next. "I personally don't think you should go... there are so many complex precautions you would have to take."

I glared at him. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and _I_ have good self control." Better than Jasper's, at least.

"That's what Alice said you would say so we've got some things to keep you the most presentable you can be, for one - your eyes. We disguised animal blood as power drinks." That sounds disgusting. They must of bought the blood, like what they did for Bella "Only use it for your eyes, though. Just don't let anyone else take a sip - nothing bad will happen but it might lead to an awkward conversation."

Like they would even know it's blood. I nodded, "But what about the sun?"

Carslile chuckled. "We did some research and have decided that you have severe case of Polymorphic Light Eruption. It fits perfectly. The disease is common for people with fair skin and causes red bumps or blisters to appear."

I hated how he kept saying 'we'. Alice did so much for me while I was being a brat."The coldness of my skin?"

"Part of it is that you can't go out in the sun so you have no color or warmth in your skin... But there's Aphenphosmphobia."

I thought for a fourth of a second, dissecting all Latin roots of it. "Something to do with being afraid to be touched?" I asked.

"Correct. Alice packed you another bag with things you'll need to disguise yourself more of a human. Hopefully we will all hear from you what's going." He looked thoughtful. "Everything you say on any phone or cell will be recorded."

Well that's lovely. "I'll be careful, but Alice helped?" I thought of how mad we were at each other, then realized it was only me who was mad. I really did overact.

"Yes of course, now I would go out and hunt with Emmett for now. We've got it covered here."

"Okay." I said back to him, already running though the house to find Emmett again. I wouldn't see him for awhile. He was downstairs again watching the football game with Jasper. This time I sat next to him. He looked up once he heard me.

"How'd the talk with Carslile go?" He asked.

I ignored his question. "Do you want to go hunting with me?" I asked. I really wanted to go hunting, not because I was thirsty but because I needed something to get my stress relieved on. Those cute little deer with the big eyes would be perfect. I smiled in my mind at the thought.

Emmett looked confused. "Uh, sure Rose - right now you?" He looked over at Jasper. "You go on ahead and I'll catch up with you in a second."

"No, I'll wait right here until you're ready." I raised an eyebrow at him. Emmett looked really torn. He finally turned around and whispered to Jasper to record the game for him.

"Okay, well, I guess I'm ready now." He told me, looking embarrassed.

"Let's go then!" I grabbed his hard and raced out the front porch. There were no good animals within a mile radius of the house. Unless you wanted a squirrel that was dripping wet from the rain. It was worthless even to chase them. So whenever w' go hunting we'd always have to go nearly into Canada or another state. I let go of Emmett's hand running free as fast as I could. I heard him yell behind me to wait up. I didn't. I only ran faster. The trees and bushes were flying by me. I wasn't even breathing anymore so I didn't catch the scent of the animals that passed me.

This was once of the few moments I felt even a little bit free. No one was reading my mind or feeling my feelings. The only thing that was a downfall was Alice, who could _always_ see my future.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER FOR THIS AND ALL THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS SINCE I DON'T WANT TO WRITE IT EVERY TIME:  
Most characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me. :)  
**


	2. stupid little camera

**A/N: This is Chapter 2 of the story - I hope you like it! I know it's taking me awhile to finish the chapters, even though I tried to write as fast as I could each night it still took awhile. I'd like to thank you, if you reviewed the last chapter or put it on alerts.**

**Reviews make my heart beat. x3**

**

* * *

**

_"If you don't get noticed you don't have anything. The art of it is getting noticed naturally, without screaming or without tricks.__" **-Lea Burnett**_

* * *

I hate airplanes. They are big metal things that fly in the sky, which is just unnatural. It's a bit ironic for a vampire to say, but the airplanes are full or germs and gross stuff. Every person's scent whirls around you, taunting you. I held my breath the whole time. They also make you sit next to 50 year old guys who try to hit on you. Ew, it was disgusting – even his attempt was just pathetic.

First he just started at me – I tried not to notice him and instead looked at the reflection of myself in the window. I'm not sure how much time passed, but then he tapped my on the shoulder – thankfully, I was wearing a long sleeved shirt. I glared at him, not even trying to be polite.

He seems dazed for a second, then quickly snapping out of it. "Do you have a map?"

"No."

"Well I need one because I keep getting lost in your eyes." He flashed a smile at me, showing his decaying teeth.

"No shit, you need one to stop getting lost in your own ego." I replied in the most inhuman voice I could muster up, using the last of my breath up. When the cart for drinks passed I just shook my head for no, since that was pretty much all I could do.

He didn't bother me for the rest of the flight to L.A. I started wondering if I was just over-reacting to everyone, taking my outburst with Alice in mind. After some time, the piolt finally announced that we were landing in 15 minutes.

I couldn't sign out with relief, because of the stuffy air in here. One thing I could do was annoy Alice. I was going to eat the guy next to me, at least in my mind. I thought about eating him, which wasn't hard, for the next 15 minutes of torture.

Alice must be freaking out back at home right now. I smiled deviously at the thought, where as that smile took forever to prefect.

The minute I got off the plane my cell started ringing. I couldn't decide if I should answer it or not – since I knew it was Alice but it could be the last time I used my cell.

Alice didn't think I could keep myself together, but I decided I could handle myself. Even after deciding not answer my cell – it continued to ring. I rolled by eyes and ignored the ringing.

I still didn't dare take in one breath – and I really had to stop myself from running at vampire speed to the luggage carousel. There were cameras everywhere, and one of them would catch some sort of shot of me running at inhuman speed.

People's faces passed mine, most of them stopping to stare at me. I must be on of the few people who can still look hot after an airplane ride.

At the luggage carousel, I sniffed my way to my luggage – unlike everyone else who was getting theirs my sight. Finally seeing my luggage, after just getting whiffs of the scents for 10 minutes, coming into view through the barrier I waited for it so slowly come towards me. Waiting... Waiting...

"Excuse me Miss, may I help you?" Some 25 year old asked me, when he really looked 17. It was disgusting – he was wearing cover up to hide his terrible ache.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Help yourself by going to the gym," I retorted at him, grabbing all my luggage with one hand and walking outside. Another dumb-struck person standing there like a stupid garbadge can. Outside, I could breathe again.

Thankfully, it was raining so I didn't have to worry about the sun hitting my skin. I thought twice and quickly grabbed my sunglasses for the bad Alice packed me with things I would need to disguise myself as human. In a fourth of a second they were on my face, to fast for a human to notice.

I saw a sign in the distance for America's Next Top Model. Coming closer, I saw the other girls there. Most of them had pretty clear complexation – except for one darker skinned girl.

"Hey girl, welcome to the ANTM cycle 12!" An oriental girl screamed in my face. "I'm Sheena – we are still waitin' for the other girls to show but, damn girl - you barley look human!"

I could have fun with this. "Yea, I'm Rosalie – so how many girls are we waiting for?"

Sheena thought in her head for a moment before replying, "I think ya make 30 girls – only 2 left I think - so yea."

I was glad she didn't comment that I was wearing sunglasses when it was raining. As Sheena went off to talk to other people, I heard another girl complaining how the rain was ruining her hair, which was long, think, wavy, and full of split ends. I went over to where she was and joined in on the conversation.

"...I swear none of the beauty pageants I've ever been to were like this before! People always get here right on time, then a limo come and picks you up. This is so stu-"

"Hi I'm Rosalie," I said to them, flashing them a smile. They must have been what Bella called 'dazzled'.

The other girl, who seemed annoyed with the person complaining about her hair, had shorter hair and was African American. She recovered first, "Hey, My name's Eva..."

With that said Sheena's voice blew over us again, "Hey Ladies, the last two girls are here! Get your stuff cuz' we are getting' on 3 different buses!"

The girl surrounding me started screaming for no apparent reason, and I disappeared in view. I didn't want to scream, but I didn't want everyone to notice that I _wasn't_ yelling my head off. So I joined the screaming crowd.

The three different buses pulled up with, thankfully, no video cameras. The other girls started fighting their way to get the seats in the back. I just waited behind them, wanting a seat in the front so I'd be the 1st one off.

When I was finally the last one on bus #3, I saw the insides of it. There was a row of seats on each side, so we could face each other. There was luggage compartment above us, like in airplanes. The whole bus was really dirty and a boring gray color – I guess they didn't spend money on things that didn't air on TV.

The bus ride wasn't too long, with all of the other girls ignoring me. They seemed a bit nervous of me, which should be a natural instinct. I was glad they did since I was trying very hard not to breath since it was like the airplane.

* * *

When we finally got to our destination, which was a worn down warehouse, we were told to stand outside with all the other girls and not to get our luggage. I hurriedly did as I was told and the cameras immediately surrounded us.

It was still raining when a person started walking towards us in all black, with pale white makeup on. I knew he was Jay Manuel, even though the other girls couldn't tell.

One he got to us he spread out his arms, opening up his clock to a dark red hem, and said. "Velcome to vour virst day at Dracula's Castle." While saying so, he revealed his "vampire fangs" to us.

They had fake thunder going on, when everything became darker. Well, darker for the humans.

I knew this was all Lulu's stupid idea.

The girls started screaming around me, again – I had to fit in a little so I was yelling my face off too. There was a spotlight on Mr. Jay, as he gestured us to come forward. A trail of light followed to the door of the worn down warehouse. Some of the girls were hesitant of following the trail, until the camera man told them they better start moving.

It was still raining, and I started thinking that they planned the day we'd come to be a on rainy day. Still, no one has asked me about my sunglasses and the rain made it harder for me to smell the humans so I wasn't complaining. Everyone started walking towards the door, where Mr. Jay had already entered. When we all finally got there the door opened for us automatically – by a human, I knew.

The insides were unbelievably cheesy. It was made like a Gothic structure in the 1000s, with fake cobwebs in every corner.

Mr. Jay was waiting for us in the center, as we all crowded around him. There were stairs behind him that arched into the next level of the warehouse. He smiled again with his annoying fangs. "Welcome ladies, to the House of Dracula." He suddenly put off his act and stating saying seriously, "Lulu is going to come down the stairs, and I want everyone to scream, okay?"

The girls nodded. "Good, now we are going to go back to where we were a second ago, before I told you that."

There was more fake thunder and fake lightning made with different lighting effects. Mr. Jay got back into his vampire acting as he continued talking. "Now, soon-to-be-models, I would like to welcome you to the Queen of Vampires." More lightning and thunder, I sighed, annoyed.

The lights went out, which even I didn't think was going to happen. I thought Lulu would come down the stairs, everyone would scream, then we'd all get on with our lives.

Lulu didn't come down the stairs, but while it was still dark she rushed onto the few bottom steps of the stairs, coming from the other room. The other girl's screams and chatters washed over her footsteps, so I was the only one who noticed. Well, it could also be that I can see in the dark.

The light turned back on, and you could see Lulu grinning with more fake fangs at the bottom of the stairs. The girls started screaming again as thunder and lightning boomed.

As the screaming died down, Lulu starting talking in a "vampire accent." "Velcome, future models, to America's Next Top Model Cycle 12!" I felt a bit offended.

Cue thunder, lighting, screaming girls.

"As you know, vampires are known for their, looovely grace so for the 1st challenge you all are going to be strutting your stuff down the runway!" Lulu kept doing weird little jigs whenever she talked. "By" Jig. "Fashion" Jig. "Designer" Jig. "Hammy Wucko!"

I've never ever heard of that name, but we all started screaming anyways.

"Anyways, ladies, I'll see you on the runway, dead or alive." She said, while raising her eyebrows. The power went out again and she walked off into the room she came from earlier. The other girls were screaming again.

Once the lights turned back on with Jay Manuel taking Lulu's spot. Some girls gasped and wondered where Lulu went. "Okay, ladies, so we are doing it a little differently this cycle. You will all be walking in front of the judges before you go to the individual interviews. There will be no coaching on this runway. We want to see what you naturally have on the spot. Go to your right," He said, while pointing to the opposite direction Lulu was hiding. " And you will find an outfit with your name on it, which you will have to change into. You'll have 5 minutes to get changed and put on Covergirl Cosmetics and meet me back here."

Of course they would want to advertise cheap products. "Ready..?" Mr. Jay said, looking at his wrist where a watch should have been. "GO!"

It was a mad rush to the other room, I waited behind a little – making sure no one would touch me even in my denim jeans and long sleeved sweater. I held my breath, knowing the room would be stuffy. Once I got inside I went to the cosmetics first, only putting on a little makeup. It's not like I needed any. I put some red lipstick on with silver eyeshadow shimmer that went up to my eyebrows. A camera guy was right in my face, as if watching me put on makeup was the most interesting thing. He followed me even after I was finished, while I was walking towards my outfit I needed to change into.

I looked around, noticing none of the other girls had a camera man following them around. I turned around with such speed the camera man nearly bumped into me. "I swear if you keep following me around I'll brake your stupid little camera toy!"

I must of looked dead serious because he backed off, so I guess it was worth my last breath. I quickly changed into the dress, which was simple, yet had that elegance like the dress Lulu was wearing. It reached down to my knees. I walked over to the full length mirror to admire myself, when I noticed all the other girls were wearing the same little black dress. They were too busy putting on makeup at the 4 different make-up mirrors to notice what anyone else was wearing.

I walked out of the stuffy room to where Mr. Jay was standing, and to my surprise seven other girls who were done before me. I guess I did take my time at the mirror... I watched one by one each girl run out of the room as fast as they could. It was like a model-monster was about to eat them.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Time's up!" Jay yelled at three of the girls who were still putting on make-up. They gasped and one even started crying. They pretty much just ruined all her makeup that she did have on. "I'm sorry girls, but being on time is a very important part of the modeling industry so you can't compete in today's challenge." The other girls who did make it on time looked happy that those three couldn't compete in the challenge. They were thinking the less competition the better.

Mr. Jay turned his attention to us again, leaving those three girls to be dragged over for interviews by the produces, "As you may notice you're all wearing the same dresses." Some of the girls, who didn't notice, looked really shocked that we were all wearing the same thing. There was murmur in the background. "We want to see who stands out the most, even in the same clothes. We'd also like you all to pull your hair up in a ponytail, and if you still have hair in your face clip it back."

Most of the girls had their hair down, so they grabbed a pony-tail holder from the mess of them where Mr. Jay was. I already had my hair pulled back in a ponytail.

After Mr. Jay surveyed us to make sure we all had out hair pulled back he told us that we would all be walking down the runway through that door. Once we got to the end we had to go to the left and sit down on one of the chairs. The judges would be watching us. He then motioned us to wait right there, as he called one of us at a time to go through the door down the runway. The girls who did go didn't come back - they must be watching all of the other girls walk.

One girl, with stunning eyes, kept asking if the runway would be lit up for us, but all they said was that it would be unfair if she saw it before she started walking. All of the other girls saw it for the first time while they were walking down it.

Once he called my name, I was surprisingly nervous – Mr. Jay just told me to walk down to the end until some one tells me to stop. He also told me that when he says 'now' to start strutting. I nodded, understanding.

When he said now, I started walking. I didn't really know what to expect, but it seemed obvious once I was out there. The judges were on the right side of me, while the girls who already went were on the left side. The walls were made of rock, with the room being longer than wider. The lights were dimmed a little, adding to the 'spooky' atmosphere. I started walking with as much grace as I had, which earned a few gasps. The music they played was weird.

When I got to the end of the runway, a person told me to go to the left with the other girls. He then whispered in his radio to Jay to send out the next girl. I sighed in relief, forgetting I was holding my breath. The room didn't smell nearly as bad as I thought. The girls were wearing all their stinky little perfumes that smelt like a wet dog. I continued breathing in and out, realizing that I could of been doing that the whole time. I had prepared myself for the worse.

I started walking towards where every one else was sitting and whispering about the girls who were walking down the simple runway.

Sheena, the one I met at the airport, started talking to me. "Girl, you practically floated off that runway!" Some of the other girls I didn't know nodded.

I smiled, without showing my teeth, back at her. "Thanks."

For the rest of the time, we gossiped about the other girls – I was surprised to find myself enjoying this experience. When the last girl went, the music stopped, the lights were turned all the way back on, and the judges all got up and walked towards us.

Lulu was the one who starting speaking. "Ladies, you all did a fabulous job – but being a Top Model is having a fierce runway walk. Some of you guys didn't prove up to standards in that category. That is why 10 of you are going to be eliminated." Cue gasp. "Don't worry though, some of you have a chance to prove yourself again with a photo shoot today."

All of the girls looked a lot happier. "You'll be posing with what you are wearing right now, how hair looks like, your makeup, right now as vampires.." Cue groan. The girls were very predicable. "The photographer is Matt Rice, from Kansas. Anyways, the first one up is... Rosalie Hale." I stood up with everyones eyes on me.

"Where do I pose?" I asked.

"Anywhere in the room, use your creative skill!"

I thought for a second, before going to a corner of the room, with rocks on both sides. I pretended to be hiding from something, while Jay – who inconspicuously entered the room – started shouting at me to do different things. Lulu and the other judges were watching in the background. The camera flashed at each different pose, with 2 people who were holding silver light reflectors. In the end, Jay said I did a very good job. I was glad I did so well on the first photo shoot, even though half the girls in the room started eyeing me with hatred.

I ignored them, and went back to my seat to watch all of the other girls pose. Some did really good, while others... failed miserably. When finally the last girl went, we were told that we could mingle around while the judges talked.

Lulu walked up to us. "Ladies, you did excellent – for some of you it was your first time, even. The other judges and I are going to discuss in the other room while you guys can go into the other room and hang out." She paused. "Bye ladies!" She yelled, waving her hands at us.

"Bye Lulu!" They all chanted back. Psh, I wish.

* * *

**I morphed together chapter 2 and 3 and will also be adding more content to the others. **


	3. totally egotistical

**Thanks for waiting with for this chapter, everyone! Also, thanks for all the lovely reviews. Whenever I get an alert that someone reviewed my story, I totally freak out.**

**Reviews not drugs. (I know it doesn't rhyme, but still...)**

* * *

_Beauty is in the eye of the beholder and it may be necessary from time to time to give a stupid or misinformed beholder a black eye. -__Miss Piggy_

* * *

I couldn't even think about eating, erm, them or else my eyes would change colors. I sat on the couch, and closed my eyes concentrating on anything but ripping their stupid little heads off. I gripped the couch as tightly as I could without breaking it.

"Are you okay?" Some girl asked me. Immeditly I could smell that the cameraman swooped towards us. I opened my eyes, surveying everyone in a quick second. I noticed the guy who was stalking me earlier stayed his distance from me. The girl who had talked to me was the one I met before getting on the bus. I glared at her for ruining my most peaceful state I could get into. I really had to control myself, or my eyes would change colors.

"Yes." I answered, making sure the tone of my voice wouldn't make it seem like I was open to more questions. I glared at the cameramen again, this time though another person walked towards me.

"Look, you signed a contract, and you may of forgotten it, but you can't look at the camera-man or into the lens while they are filming." He told me. I supposed it was one of the producers. I nodded yes as the girl who asked me is I was okay shifted back to her group of friends.

"Actually, can you say your response to something?" The producer asked me, as if I had a choice.

"Yeah, yeah." I replied following him to a green screen corner, where there was a small TV screen on a stool with a video camera next to it.

"Okay, I'm going to show you a video clip of something, and I want you to respond to it, okay?" I nodded. He pressed play on the remote and up popped a video of Mr. Jay greeting us. It continued up until we entered the warehouse. I sighed, knowing I would have to talk.

"I was wondering how Mr. Mr. Jay found hair-gel that was waterproof." I ended on a simple note. The producer looked stunned at first, then held amusement in his eyes.

"What about this clip?" He fast-forwarded it to a clip of me walking down the runway from earlier. He even looked stunned at how graceful I was.

I smiled knowing exactly what to say. "That was my first time ever walking down a runway." The producer seemed stunned, still, so I got up and walked as slowly as I could to my little couch. Some of the other girls were being called to make comments about clips, which would be mixed in with the final product. I took in my surroundings. It was nicely done from a human's eye – but to mine it was cheep and disgusting. They had fake cobwebs in he corner but not even fake spiders to go with it. The gothic structure was suppose to be Renaissance time, I assumed – with it's cathedral like feel to it. The ceiling was about 10 feet tall and made of plaster decorated with paint to look like marble. I sighed, wondering how long it would be until the judges make their decisions. None of the cameramen were on me since I was doing nothing interesting or starting any drama. Mr. Jay suddenly came out of a door.

"Okay ladies, while we wait for the judges to make their desion, we are going to have a pose-off!" Everyone around me started screaming and shuffling about to Mr. Jay was. "I'm going to start off by calling two of the contestants to pose against each other – the winning lady that I choose will go to the right, and the other one will go to the left. We'll continue until everyone has gone once, then do winners against winners and so on."

Everyone nodded and moved to the far side of the room. Mr. Jay then said the names, Sheena and Brittney. They went up in front of everyone as they were cheered on by their friends.

"Okay, ready?" He asked. "Start in 5, 4, 3, 2, !" They started doing the weirdest poses they could think of, or at least that's what it looked like. Sheena had one of her legs behind her head and was hopping around trying to get balanced. Brittney had her knees on the ground, with her head trying to touch her feet. It was really funny, that is, until I was called next with some girl named Cassindra. I signed, and tried to do some sort of vampire pose while giving my most fierce look I could.

Big surprise that I won. Cassindra was whispering to her friends that I only won because Mr. Jay thought I was hot. The next round I had to pose againts Sheena, who looked like she was doing the can-can. I decided to let loose and stand on my hands while posing. Benny Ninja would be proud to say that he coached me, not that he did.

I won against Sheena. She didn't seem nearly as upset as Cassindra – she actually told me good luck in the next round. I knew it would be fun to win and such, but I didn't want to draw that much attention to myself. I did some really stupid pose by acting surprised with my hand covering my mouth and one of my legs sticking up while standing. The other girl, Mercedes – did a Indian sort of pose, which turned out okay. I was happily eliminated, until Cassindra starting snickering. My stupid vampire hearing.

In the end, the girl named Mercedes won. With funnily perfect timing, the judges walked out of the room to this one. The girls stopped cheering and immediately paid attention to them.

"There are 22 coffins in the other room, but 32 girls. Ten of you will be eliminated." Tyra spoke in a suppose-to-be-serious tone. I had to suppress a laugh at the whole atmosphere, and the fact that Tyra's face was airbrushed. "I want you all to open the coffins to see if there is a picture of you inside. The ones who do find their picture will continue on hopes of becoming America's Next Top Model. Those who do not find their picture will have to leave immediately." She smiled. "Are ya'll ready!!?" Tyra chanted out. Everyone screamed around me. "Then go!!!"

There was a huge stampede to the door and everyone was flinging open the door and looking for the picture of themselves. I just stood back and watched, I was afraid that I'd break one of the doors to the plastic coffins.

"Hey, Rosalie!" Sheena's voice rang out. "Over here!" I carefully made my way through the hoards of girls over to where Sheena was. I then saw my picture, freshly printed on photo-paper.

I smiled. "Did you make it?"

"Yeah, thank God too cuz I didn't want to have to fly all the way back to New York already!" She laughed. I laughed back, concentrating on not eating her. Some of the girls went off crying, while producers shoved them back to do those interview things. Poor things, even I felt bad for them.

I noticed Cassindra walking over to me, obviously mad – brown eyes flaring at me. "So_ you_ made it in to the next round?" She sneered at me.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. "No I just found this picture of me in the garbage can." I replied back think with sarcasm.

"Good because that's where it should be!" She nearly yelled back at me, then stormed off. I was so preoccupied, I didn't even know that the cameramen had surrounded me.

"Awh, girl don't worry about that – you definitely deserve to go to the next round." Sheena said sorrily to me. She peered at my eyes. "Weren't they just gold a few seconds ago?"

That caught me dead. "Oh, erm, the lighting makes my eyes change a lot."

She seemed to buy my excuse, so I was out of the spotlight for now. The girls who didn't make it were being shoved off the set, cameras right in their faces. Tyra the came over to us, the girls/one vampire who did make it.

"Congratulations, ladies! You're one step closer to becoming America's Next Top Model." She paused as the girls started squealing. "Now you all are going to have a personal interview with the judges – so we'll see you in the room." She winked and left, nearly tripping on her gown as she turned around.

A producer then told us to wait in the other room while we were in to be called into the 'judge's room'. The first name he called was Jaslene Admarillo, so I guessed it would go alphabetically. Sadly, my last name was only the seventh letter into the alphabet. I went and sat on the couch, waiting for the interview and thinking of what I should say.

I heard Cassindra talking about me behind my back, having no idea that I was eavesdropping. "I know, like – at least I got in because I could actually model, not just my pretty face.

"She tries to act all cool and stuff, because she thinks she's totally cool being some sort of loner or something."

"EHMYGAWD, I know!! She is totally egotistical." One girl screamed out.

"Hey did you see that other girl who like no boobs at all?"

"Yeah, and I thought I had none – compared to her, they are like Mount Everest!"

They had stopped talking about me and moved onto another victim. I sighed, wishing I could just slap them. I continued dreaming about beating them up until someone called my name.

"Rosalie Hale?" The producer called. Ugh, it's my turn to do the interview. I stood up and walked over to the door with Cassindra's glare burning into my back. I ignored her as I entered the door of doom.


	4. jealous glare

**Sorry this took so long to get out. It's the best and longest though, with a ton of foreshadowing. **

**I was sort of distracted by other things and procrastinating to write – I'm not going to give some overly long explanation why. ;D I wish all of my readers a happy rest of the holidays and new year!**

**Reviews make me update faster! (It's true!)**

**

* * *

**

"_Rate it even if you hate it! **-WhatTheBuck Show**_

_**

* * *

**_

The very first thing I noticed was that Lucy Lanks smelt bad. They all did. It was sorta a dog jumps into a sewer water mix. Her hair was also strange – to my vampire senses at least. It was a brownish redish weave that went down to her chest. Next to her was Miss J; I really couldn't say anything about, um, her. 'She' was wearing her hair in cheesy ping-tails with an even cheesier cheerleading out fit that said "ANTM" on the front. To the left side of Lucy was Ivey Silotic, who was a former supermodel. She looked okay. I mean, being 43 years old. She was wearing a simple red cocktail dress dressed up with matching diamond necklace and earrings.

There was only one judge that didn't ring a bell, he was sitting next to Ivey. He looked tall and husky and Native American. He reminded me of Jacob, but his hair was more carefully done. It was copper colored and messy in that attractive way. He seemed distracted, like he really didn't want to be here right now.

I smiled at all 4 of them as I floated in. Lucy spoke first. "Hello, I am Lucy Lanks and these are the judges – Miss J. Alexander, runway diva coach extroidanre." He stood up and bowed melodramatic. "Ivery Silotic, former supermodel, current legend." She just smiled at me, not very meaningful. "And this is Henry Long – a noted fashion photographer." He looked up at me for a nano-second and looked back down, nodding his head to acknowledge me."

"So you are Rosalie Hale?" Lucy asked, adding some weird sort of accent to it.

"Yes." I kept it simple.

"And how old are you?" Lucy continued, while Ivey (former supermodel) was eyeing me. It a jealous glare, I would know. I personally wanted them to get a different former supermodel since Ivey was already getting on my nerves. Henry seemed to be ignoring me.

"Twenty." I said.

Lucy looked like she was about to say something, but was interrupted by Ivey, the x-supermodel. "Can I ask you something a bit more personal?" She questioned me, trying to sound nice.

I replied casually. "Sure go ahead."

After eyeing me again she asked, "Have you ever gotten plastic surgery? I mean, your boobs are _way_ too placed perfectly." Lucy and Miss J looked shocked as I did. Henry was laughing to himself. Even if I wanted to get plastic surgery I couldn't, they wouldn't be able to penetrate my beautiful, flawless skin.

"No, I haven't." I replied coldly, wanting badly to rip off her head. I just barley kept myself under control. Henry shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

Lucy looked like she wanted to ease the tension that suddenly entered the room. "So tell us something interesting about yourself. The question seemed ironic to me. What was I suppose to say, Oh, I'm a vampire that sparkles in the sun and could kill everyone in the room in less than a second. No, I wouldn't make it to the next rounds if I said that.

"I was adopted." I said it as if ending a book so there would be no more questions on the subject. Henry finally looked up at me, seeming very curious all of the sudden.

"Did your parents die?" Ivey, former supermodel, said without any symphony. She was just jealous of how good I always look.

"Yes, me and my twin brother were left without parents, but we were both adopted by Carslile and his wife, Esme."

Henry spoke for the first time. "Was Hale their last name or yours?" I was taken aback by this question.

"Oh, well, it was theirs. I mean, their last name was Hale." I told him.

"I see..." He replied, becoming lost in thought.

Ivey, former supermodel, butted in again. "So have you ever had a spray on tan? I mean, it looks like you never see the sun your so pale!" Henry was smiling, trying not to laugh.

Miss J spoke for me. "Modeling is about being... natural." He, er, she did some sort of weird hand movement while speaking it. "Not every model is going to have olive skin, and not every model is going to have a _terrible_ attitude." Ivey, former supermodel, sank back into the shadows.

Lucy looked surprised. "So what were you doing before you came to top model?" She asked. This is one of the questions I knew I would be questioned about. I was prepared.

"I was working at the auto shop." I really could of since I'_m_ so good at everything; especially automobiles.

"Now what was a pretty little girl like you working at a little ol' auto shop?" Miss J asked gaily.

"Oh, you know, earning money." Henry was still thinking really hard.

"For what, my dear?" Miss J asked again. I should probably just say collage, but I had an urge to say something like, 'My step-sister has leukemia and needs help financially.' But then that would lead to too many questions. So I settled for the collage lie.

"Just saving up for collage." I said cheerily.

"Which collages are you looking at?" Lucy asked. She looked a tiny bit curious. Ivey, former supermodel, was still being a grouch.

"Standford, mostly."

"And what are you planning on majoring in?" Ivey, former supermodel, asked snobbishly. Lucy gave her the look.

"Modeling." Duh, obvious answer for the show.

"Standford doesn't have a modeling class." Ivey said in a mocking babyish tone.

I was starting to get really annoyed with her and her snutty little attitude. "Then I'll start one." I said defensively. Henry looked a bit scared on my look. I meant for it to look intimidating, but not bad enough for people to cringe.

Lucy and Miss J glanced at each other than back at me again. "So darling, let's see your walk." Miss J told me – I was glad, I would of already ripped off Ivey, former supermodel's head if she hadn't smelt even worse than Lucy. I nodded and walked out of the room. Walked, strutted, same thing. Miss J whistled jokingly at me as I left. In a private room with no cameras I had to change into my bikini. Then I would walk out again. Then they would talk to me, again. Then I'd get to leave from the room for good. For now, that is. Henry seemed to be really concentrating on me now. I guess there really was a difference between me in a bikini and the stupid black dress.

The producers told me to walk to the end of the wood flooring and back, then back again to talk to the judges. I did just that while being careful to walk human like. One wrong move and I would be in big trouble. Walking really wasn't hard at all, no stage fright at all. I'm already always the center of attention.

If I were human, I would of definitely had an adrenaline rush. It was sorta fun. That is, until one of the cameramen yelled out, "Wait, can we start over – I forgot to turn the camera on!" It was the same cameraman that was following me around during the challenge. Ivey looked a bit happy, maybe she thought my amazing walk was beginner's luck.

Lucy looked a bit annoyed. "There are plenty of other cameras that got good footage, it wouldn't be fair to make her do it twice when none of the other girls had to."

"I agree, deary." Miss J chimed in. I started walking back towards where the judges were.

Ivey spoke first. "How did you think you do?" She asked. I wanted to rip out her stupid annoying vocal cords.

"On my walk? Pretty good, I always have been. My first step was when I was 3 months old." I have mad lying skills.

"Oh really?" Ivey said.

"Really." I smiled back at her.

"How do you remember memories from when you were 3 months old?" Henry asked.

"My baby book...?" I replied. Henry looked embarrassed for asking such a stupid question.

Lucy looked nervous again. "Why do you want to be America's Next Top Model?" This was a question that they ask each contestant. I looked Lucy straight in the eyes. I put on my most firm expression and lied through my teeth.

"I have to model." I was suppressing many laughs. The judges looked all very surprised, except for Henry. I was pleased with my acting skills and smiled at them again.

Miss J was the first to talk. "Well, er, my dear, we will see all the models and then deliberate on who makes it to the top twelve. You may put your clothes back on then go out to the main hall to chat with the other ladies." He said, gesturing to the door. Everyone was smiling at me as I left the room. Except Ivey, former supermodel, but she was still being stupid. First I had to go into the mini room and change back into the clothes. We all still had to wear those dingy black dresses. Yuch. I then walked out of the room with (some) dignity and swarmed by the other girls asking me how it was.

"What did they, like ask you?"

"Wasn't it totally, um, not rational?" I had to wonder if she even knew what rational was.

"That new judge was kinda hot, dontcha think?"

"OMG, you came out alive! Like, I thought I would seriously die in there!"

I had no idea what I was suppose to say, so I ended is up playing it cool. "You know, the usual." That stopped all of the girls from swarming me. It was hard enough since I really wanted to eat them. At least half of them, that is. The other half was wearing the same sort of perfume that smelt as bad as Jacob – a bit like Lucy. They were probably wearing _Victoria Secret _sent thinking that it would earn brownie points with Lucy since she used to model at _Victoria Secert. _Lucy doesn't even eat brownies. Or give them out. Too many calories, I suppose.

The other girls drifted away from me and started to attack the other girls that were exiting from the door of doom. I stayed back and watched. Mr. Jay called name after name after name. Lindsay Jack, Olivia Lane, Mary-Grace Mop, Leek Nerang, the names continued. I was sitting back on the couch and listening to the conversations they were having with the judges. They went something like this:

Girl: Omg, thank you so much for this opportunity!"

Lucy: You earned it, girl!

Henry: So where are you from?

Girl: The United States of America!

Henry: Oh, well, thanks for the description...

Girl: Huh?

Miss J: So tell us something interesting about yourself.

Girl: Oh - well this is probably the most interesting thing that's ever happened to me!

Ivey: There hasn't been _anything _else that surpassed this?

Girl: Uh, no.

Then Ivey would mumble something under her breath about 'having a boring life.' Once the girl left she would proceed to talk about how un-photogenic the girl is. It went on and on. I tried to block it out, but for some reason it was addicting. The most annoying this was that Henry actually talked to the other girls. Not me.

I could hear some of the camera_men_ arguing over my 'rating on the hot scale." All of them but one said ten. Definitely something to be proud of... The one who didn't rate me was telling the other ones that I was super mean and such.

"So? Just rate!" Camerman with red hair asked.

"Pretend she's nice for a second!" Short cameraman said.

"Well then I guess she would be a ten. I still hate her though."

"See? It's not so hard! Look, there's another blonde right next to-" I blocked out what the short cameraman was about to say. I really didn't want to know.

I could finally tell when it was the last girl who exited since none of the other girls seemed excited to see her out alive. They didn't ask her questions like they did to me. They barley even cared.

Mr. Jay finally spoke. "Well ladies, every single person has talked to the judg-" My hearing was interrupted by whispering behind me.

"Come on, like what's the worst they can do to you?"

"Okay, okay, I'll do it." I heard the girl who said that stand up. "Umm, excuse me, Mr. Jay; I never got a chance to speak with the judges." I turned behind me to see a girl with shoulder-length, wavy, dark brown hair speaking. She looked nervous. I remember her voice speaking to the judges, she said something about having 100 friends on her cell phone. She wanted to add more but there wasn't enough memory. Her name was Brittney.

Mr. Jay looked concerned. "Okay, come here a second?" He started to look down the list as Brittney walked over. "So what is your name?"

"Brittney." She smiled childishly.

"Your last name would be helpful too...." Mr. Jay looked up at Brittney and stared her in the eyes. To a human she looked confident. To me she looked like a nervous drunken wreck with an ugly hair color. You could see her normal hair color at her roots.

"Sholy." She acted like a little kid that stole 100 gumdrops and was giving them back one at a time.

Mr. Jay looked annoyed as he continued to flip through the pages. "Are you sure you didn't go? This paper says you went – there is a check mark next to your name."

"Now who are you going to trust? A check mark or a real person?" Brittney said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Mr. Jay eyed her suspiciously.

"You can just sit back down Miss Sholy." He said sternly. She just giggled and skipped happily back to her seat. The whole skit of hers was just stupid.

She then leaned over and whispered in her friend's ear, "I hope that gets shown on TV!"

I turned around to them and said, "Oh, I _bet_ it will." They were too starstruck to respond. I turned back around when Mr. Jay started talking again.

"The judges are going to deliberate for awhile and then come back out again once they are done. So you may chat around until they are done." Mr. Jay was smiling and talking at the same time. It was actually funny to watch him fake being happy.

Once he left the room into where the judges were Brittney and her friend turned back to me. "Hey, um, you."

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"Well we were just wondering if you like seriously think that Brittney's act will be on TV." Her friend was African American with long brown hair. She really wasn't that ugly at all. "Oh, I'm Ebony by the way." She added, smiling at me.

"They'll put anything on TV, so yeah, they probably will." I was lying the whole time. The bought it.

"That would be so totally awesome!!!!" Brittney shouted. "They would probably put me on what's happening next in the episode as they go to commercial break!! People would continue watching the show just to see what I do!" She really looked happy while Ebony seemed just as excited. I'm sure I had this sort of blank what-the-heck look on my face.

"Well, I'm glad, you're, well, happy about that." I told Brittney. She looked like she was about to cry she was so happy. "I'm just going to, you know, talk. To other people." They both ignored me, too caught up with themselves. I slowly backed away and sat on a deserted couch. The smells in the room were really starting to bug me. I made sure none of the other cameramen had something to follow me around for.

The producers starting interviewing the us again. It surprised me when the lot of them all mentioned me.

"She thinks she's too good for everyone else."  
"She's going around acting like she is all that."  
"She just seems like a snob."  
"I have no idea where to start, but I can tell you she is totally fake."

I recognized the last voice's as Cassandra's. Her again. The editors were probably going to make this whole part of the opening about me. That wouldn't be good because the more people I get exposed to the worse. I just hoped that the Voltri wouldn't find out about this little adventure. Everyone in my family would be killed. Except Jacob, maybe. No, no, he would die for Renesemee in a heartbeat. Since they both had working hearts, lucky them. I bet they could have kids, a second generation. Someone they could teach right and wrong from. Someone they could watch learn and grow. I would never get that. I would never change. I'm stuck the way I am. maybe if Bella had died in the process of giving birth Renesmee would be all mine. He'd probably go and try to kill himself again and everyone would be too busy to even remember Renesmee.

Normally Edward would be attacking me right now but I was free to think what I want. What I feel won't be censored all the time. If only Alice couldn't see my future for once. Then I would be free to do what I want. I'd be free to be half normal.

* * *

**Back at home:**

"Alice! Are you alright?" Edward said as a concerned brother.

"I – I don't really know... Her future." Alice said, too spooked to say or thing anything in order. All of her thoughts were in a jumble with her feelings just as crazy.

Jasper was holding her. "Who's future? Who's she?"

Alice shook her head, clearing her thoughts back up. "Rosalie's future. It disappeared." She scooted Jasper away and stood on her own two feet. She played back the blank vision she had gotten a second ago for Edward's thoughts.

"But Rosalie can keep herself out of trouble, right?' Alice spoke to Edward with the most innocent face.

"I'm just glad Emmett is out hunting with Carslile. I don't think we should tell them of this." Edward said, carefully choosing his words. Jasper and Alice nodded in agreement.

"She's smart enough to know when there's danger, anyways!" Alice said, trying to be optimistic. Jasper and Edward didn't say anything. They both knew how self-absorbed Rosalie was. She wouldn't notice anything strange at all.

* * *


End file.
